stone_bornfandomcom-20200213-history
Dynamic Connections
The dynamic connections in this story world clearly show us that and individual, or a group of individuals, are getting ready to set off a huge set of events that would forever change humanity. The fate of the entire solar system can go either way, with the decision depending on the group that can successfully gather all the stones first. Here is a list of the dynamic connections you can observe through out the stories that are told about Stone Born..... 1.Dr. Jin Matsunaga: Dr. Matsunaga is the Astral Council's right hand man. He is the oldest living scientist in this story world. His importance as the official scientist of the council has earned him access to information that no one else has. 2.Otto's audio logs: Otto,a maintenance worker, finds out classified information about the origins of Dr. Jin Matsunaga. His logs are especially controversial. The release of them have created endless problems for the Astral Council 3.Saturn is revisited by Laz's crew. This is where Otto's audio logs are located. 4.In Microstory 1, Otto finds out Dr. Matsunaga's true role in the storyworld 5. At least a member of the Astral Council appears in ever microstory 6.UNSCO: The colonization organization that is terraforming the solar system. Dr. Mastunaga is the lead researcher of this group. 7. Lazara is the main character in 3 of the stories. This points the the importance of Lazara and the eventual outcome of the story. 8. Suras is also a main character in 3 of the stories. He is the Antagonist of the story. 9. Earth, an important planet in the ultimate outcome of the story, is seen in several of the microstores. 10. After WW3, humanity decided to segregate themselves according to Zodiacs due to the personality traits per zodiac. Humanity thought that it would be a good idea to create societies based on character. Earth is the symbol of togetherness and hope. 11. One of Glady's Main headquarters is located in Mars. 12. Lanz is taken from Venus to his respective planet because he was born out of his Zodiac timeframe. He eventually gets stationed in Mars. 13. The Moon, which is where the Astral Council is located, appears several times during the Microstories. 14. Mercury, which houses Virgo and Gemini, is visited in several micro stories. 15. Dr. Matsunaga's book on the astrology stones appears in multiple stories. 16. Jupiter is the planet that houses Sagittarius and pisces and is where several conflicts take place. 17. Video diaries of Navaa and her support group, which she attended when Saura was removed, give an inside look at how everyday life was in this zodiac world. 18. Lt. Euen, a navigations officer, is followed during the beginning of his career and his eventual significance in Stone born during microstores 5 an 6. 19. Lt. Euen saves Laz's life in Microstory 6 20. Saura is the Las'z twin brother 21. The Astral Council is crucial. Its role is deeply connected to every planet and their infrastructure. 22. Saura finds out about his family through Lt. Euen. 23. Lt. Euen proves this by showing him video evidence 24. Location connections are vast in this story world 25. Micro story 6 connects to all other stories with location. 26. City of Marginis has a location connection in both microstores 5 and 6 27. Majority of technology is owed to Dr. Matsunaga 28. Pisces created the support group organization that Navaa attends 29. Navaa's pregnancy is the story seed of Stone Born 30. The zodiac stones are connected to all of the stories; they are the center of the story world.